User talk:Jax-Kenobi/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Paul Carson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ash Crimson (Talk) 18:37, April 7, 2010 Admin What kind of school project is this? Getting adminship is kind of a big deal and your school just tasked you with becoming one? Now I feel pressured to promote you so you don't fail, but I can't do that yet.. you'd have to earn it. Also, how do I know you're serious? - Ash Crimson 18:56, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, that's kind of interesting. Well, I guess if you add enough stuff here I could consider promoting you one day.. Read this poorly written guide before you start editing. Also, check out this To Do List and find something to do on it. - Ash Crimson 19:15, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for considering it. I figure you already know this, but only promote me if I consistently make good edits and pages. I'll read the guide and the to do list. If I need any help I'll ask you, thanks again.Frank-West 19:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : Not a problem. - Ash Crimson 19:27, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Poll Hey. I've made a poll that will decide how some things are written here. Your vote would be appreciated. Also, if the polls don't work correctly (they don't seem to work right.. -_-) type your answers out in the comments section. This poll is kinda important.. so vote. >,> Dead Rising Wiki:Consistency Poll - Ash Crimson 22:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :The winners have been decided. Now all we need to do is decide how to write out the strength category.. any input is appreciated. =] - Ash Crimson 20:40, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes =] - Ash Crimson 18:34, April 12, 2010 (UTC) SMG in Entrance Plaza?! I never had any idea there was a Submachine Gun on that palm tree!!! I'm really glad you posted that! ThaPauly 00:10, April 14, 2010 (UTC) 360 That's fine. I don't really like playing online anyways. - Ash Crimson 02:02, April 15, 2010 (UTC) It is. To change the page name click "move" at the top of the page. Also, check the "what links here" thing at the bottom of the page to see what links need to be fixed after the move. I hate redirects, meow. (ignore that.. I'm bored...) - Ash Crimson 03:40, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Description How about this? Here. There are two ways we can do this. The first one can be seen if you put your cursor over the picture it will say "reliable and trustworthy" or we can just make it a quote. I like the quote thing more. - Ash Crimson 20:22, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. Also, if you keep the edits up I can promote you towards the end of the month. - Ash Crimson 20:25, April 19, 2010 (UTC) All you have to do is leave your mouse cursor over Kindell's image for like 3 seconds without moving it.. If I add the "Notebook Description" section to the character infoboxes.. you'll work on adding the descriptions, right? - 19:40, April 21, 2010 (UTC) : I'll add it. - Ash Crimson 20:03, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Underneath "|age=" on the survivor boxes add "|notebook=" and then type the description. - Ash Crimson 20:06, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Also, I don't remember if psychopaths, victims, and main characters had notebook description.. do they? - Ash Crimson 20:07, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, if a scoop is unmarked in DR you can call it what it's called in CTYD.. just be sure to mention somewhere that it was unmarked in the original. I checked out your website. It was pretty cool except the music that auto-plays.. It almost gave me a heart attack, dood! In the artwork section my favorite character is the alien. - Ash Crimson 18:11, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : I voted. I'm sure you can guess who I voted for.. and I checked out the blog. I'm not really into to commenting and all that, but I did leave a comment. - Ash Crimson 18:27, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Boxes Which boxes are you talking about? I can look into it. And as far as the Wiki logo goes, Ash Crimson made the newest one - so I have nothing to do with that. - Wagnike2 14:50, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I changed the word wiki on the logo. - Ash Crimson 19:55, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Admin When you ask for promotion like that.. it sounds so pushy >,> Anyways, I was thinking about promoting you on Friday, but I need to know something first.. are you going to continue editing the way you do now if I promote you? You're not just going to make an edit every now and again and then vanish for a week, right? If you do that I'd have to remove your admin status.. I'm only asking because I've noticed a pattern with the people I've promoted. -_- P.S - Congrats on almost 500 edits. - Ash Crimson 20:51, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :I guess that's fine.. just remember if you don't edit at all for over a week I'd take away your admin status.. What's the point of having admins if they don't do anything, right? V_V - Ash Crimson 21:14, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind you asking me questions. About KSR.. maybe if you show her proof she wont get mad and change it back? Also, don't mind Wikiar.. You wont be blocked for a week. - Ash Crimson 18:58, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Agreements 1:fine ill test the rachel thing it mostly happens when im doing it on yellow close to red or red and below. 2:ill try to stop fighting with chu 3:but im for reals a frying pan IS it IIIIIISSSSSS Ronalds weapon of choice it ISS IT ISSSSS im telling you it ISSS New Rule I'm making a new rule for admins. If an admin doesn't edit at all/a lot for a week, he/she will lose their admin status. Nothing personal.. I just can't have admins who aren't editing. I guess this means you're getting promoted. yay! Remember this rule.. and try and edit during the weekdays. - Ash Crimson 20:54, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Here and . These pages will give you a rundown of what you can do as an admin. Don't abuse your powers or I'll take 'em back. Congrats. - Ash Crimson 21:02, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : Not a problem. - Ash Crimson 23:01, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Poll We've started a poll. Your opinion is important. Please Vote. Here - Ash Crimson 22:53, May 1, 2010 (UTC) check out my blogs :B and comment check out my blogs and comment i updated my survivor mode one and also check out survivor DLCs i hope we can be friends :P only check out the top 2 ones the bottom 3 im trying to figure out how to delete :O Notebook Yeah, we can do that. I'll add them in a little bit. - Ash Crimson 20:29, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Dog Blog Updated! I have now added Zombie Dog-based achievements. Plus I've added how much PP you get for killing one. Also, I'm not sure if you noticed, but you can also distract them by throwing a Hunk of Meat. Please comment (this is the last update think). MagcargoMan 07:02, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Questions. Actually I do have a couple questions. Im not really familiar with code and stuff like that so I was hoping you could tell me the basics. Also is their any way I can talk to you directly? like a chat or anything like that? Chuck-Greene 18:57, May 4, 2010 (UTC) As a matter of fact I do have an xbox live account. WAceOfSpadesW. Shoot me a friend request and we'll talk. And I will check out that faq. Thanks dude.Chuck-Greene 19:16, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Skills/Leveling Yeah, I think that is a good idea too. To make a sandbox page just make a new page and name it (for ex) User:Frank-West/Sandbox It's as easy as that =] I though leveling was random in Dead Rising. (I'm probably wrong though..) If it isn't I'll add the column. Lastly, no problem. - Ash Crimson 20:01, May 4, 2010 (UTC) !! I also added the notebook section to the psycho chart and the victim chert. - Ash Crimson 20:05, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I put it in. - Ash Crimson 20:10, May 4, 2010 (UTC) About the FR I sent you a friend request and it says you havent been on for awhile. whats up? Chuck-Greene 02:33, May 5, 2010 (UTC) One Thing Is it possible to specify what exactly needs cleanup or is a stub? its a lot of work to proof read a big article. But anyways enough whining, I was wondering if its even possible and if so I think you should consider implementing it. It'd be real helpful for a lot of people I think. Should I bring it up with Ash-Crimson?Chuck-Greene 02:45, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Back in action I fixed the prob, able to edit now. So when do you think you'll get home from school? Chuck-Greene 15:27, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Sorry I deleted your page =\ it was a dupe of Pearly White's Photo. I copied the trivia over to the old page though. The map refers to the store as Pearly White's Photo not Pearly White's Photos.. which is kinda weird. - Ash Crimson 20:25, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine. I'll add it tomorrow. The wiki has been doing that to me too.. don't know what's up with it. =/ - Ash Crimson 02:20, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it =] I hope to do the same with the DLC and DR2!--Mistertrouble189 00:34, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Otis Washington It's true that a lot of people didn't like Otis, but it is not a fact ingame, just and only an opinion, therefore it should be removed. The Yoshiman 97 00:59, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, and by the way, try not to get mad at Karen, it's not like she isn't trying to help the wiki. You should only block her if she becomes a vandal, which is highly unlikely. She means good, but it's true that she really is trying to help this wiki. Try to be friends, having enemies is never a good thing. The Yoshiman 97 00:50, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::True that you said that you wouldn't block her, just putting that in so you wouldn't. Just stay cool, internet fights are never good. Don't be starting one, and don't be asking one. I'm not blaming you, and I'm not trying to piss you off, I'm just telling you that you did a good job with the situation, and asking you not to block her, she is by no means a vandal. Not ever good if admins get into fights with members, so keep your cool. The Yoshiman 97 02:39, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Question I have a super serious question to ask you... you think there should be a Ratman page on the wiki? I think there should.. he has his on line up of items and clothes in DR, and he also seems to appear in DR2. - Ash Crimson 22:39, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I think Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2 categories seem fine. Anyways, cool. - Ash Crimson 22:43, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Working on it now.. of course it'll need to be cleaned up though. - Ash Crimson 22:49, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead. - Ash Crimson 23:46, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Who made that Russia page? Ban them for 9999 years.. yeah, I'm serous. I'd do it but I can't use a real comp until later. - Ash (not signed in) Hey Hey. its first period. couldnt really catch up with you yesterday. btw do you play mw2? Chuck-Greene 14:57, May 7, 2010 (UTC) About your site..../Blog is over Hi. Sorry, I haven't really had a chance to check your site out (all I had was a brief glimpse), but I will inform you when I do. That was my blogs last update, so you don't have to comment anymore. I would like to say, in a way, 7,500 PP is not too much. Allow me to explain. Let's use Paradise Plaza as an example. In Dead Rising, there were about ten Special Forces Soldiers. If Zombie Dogs were in the game, Paradise Plaza would have three. A Special Forces Soldier will give you 5,000 PP. Since there were ten, if you killed all of them you would recieve 50,000 PP in total. A Zombie Dog gives you 7,500. Since there are three, if you killed all of them you would recieve 22,500 PP. That is almost half of the PP you would get from killing all the Special Forces Soldiers in the area. So, due to the amount of Special Forces Soldiers in the area compared to the amount of zombie dogs in the area. If I made it so you only get 5,000 from a Zombie Dog, then killing all in the area only gives you 15,000, compared to the Special Forces' 50,000. Don't forget, they're strong, fast and have more health than normal zombies. Also, I took your suggestion about the gamerscore for achievements. All of them give you 20G, except for 'Monster Hunter', which gives you 30G. MagcargoMan 01:04, May 8, 2010 (UTC) XBL Yo Frank, is it okay if I add you on Xbox Live? CrackLawliet 16:23, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Grounded Thats my brother. I'm grounded till next weekend. may get off for good behaviour though.Chuck-Greene 19:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Russia I blocked the dood who made the Russia page.. I might block Ganon too. I think he's trolling.. what do you think? - Ash Crimson 03:15, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Halo Reach I tried it. It was cool but I dont have a copy of odst. I borrowed my friends. If they ever release it to the general public ill play with you. If im ungrounded that is.Chuck-Greene 14:39, May 10, 2010 (UTC) also how did yyou get that little pic of frank in the top left!? i cant figure it out :( Chuck-Greene 14:44, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Icon thing. How does it look? its the best I could find. But I did find cool box artChuck-Greene 18:33, May 10, 2010 (UTC) supChuck-Greene 18:33, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay I dont usually edit often. only when I see something wrong. other than that idk how to find stuff to edit Theres an unregistered user deleting pages. Temporary lock down maybe? ive fixed the damage,Chuck-Greene 14:57, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Cool I didnt even know you could do that with unregistered users. IP ban?Chuck-Greene 15:19, May 12, 2010 (UTC) PwnedChuck-Greene 18:43, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Friend Request Sorry I will. I just don't usually play on weekdays so I haven't been able to. I'll add you between today and tomorrow. CrackLawliet 19:47, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Hies I'm doing overtime for my first time what do i do? Please put on my talk if u can or want to. ty. Deathsculler 20:11, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Questions... btw thanx a lot! I'm sorry but I was eating when you typed and do have questions. I have it saved with like 17 hours left and all i have is the first aid kit and coffee filters and three queens; i cannot find any more. what else i need and do you need all ten queens with you when you go to isabella? Thanks!/Blog updated! Added the effects of Mixed Drinks to my blog. Plus new achievement: Good Boy! You gave me the idea of the mixed drinks in the blog from that comment you posted. Thanks! MagcargoMan 06:48, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Typo I screwed up typing it out. I meant GrandTheft. - Ash Crimson 20:05, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. - Ash Crimson 11:34, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Someone (IP) was editing your user page and they didn't seem like you.. so I blocked them. If it was you I'll lift the block. Sorry if it wasn't you. - Ash Crimson 00:20, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Bubble Copied from Yoshi's talk page - To make one a talk bubble I recommend messing around with the code from mine. Like changing the colors. Here's a link to mine. i'll put it in steps anyways. #Make a new page and name it (for ex) Template:FrankTalk #Alter the code from mine. (Colors, Text) Codes for colors #upload a small icon that will be used for the little pic on the side. #to use it type (if you named it after the example) That's about it. And see ya in about five minutes? =0 =[ - Ash Crimson 01:15, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.. seems like simple copy and pasting to me =\ I guess I'm a genius. =D - Ash Crimson 01:40, May 20, 2010 (UTC) It'll probably be a lot of trial and error. - Ash Crimson 01:43, May 20, 2010 (UTC) wow someones vandalising the wiki its a unregistered, you gonna ban him or what. why did you say for him to sign in so it'll be easier to keep track of his edits he just vandalised 2 pages and your gonna take it....wow. Hey >.> i guess i would like it if you check out my blog on Dlc Survivors and Phsycos Still Around Yes, I'm still around. Sorry that I didn't answer your question before about the boxes. Theoretically, yes I could go and change them on my own and change the background colors etc. But, I think this is a case where the Manual of Style should be discusses in the Forum or with the Admin of this Wiki, how certain pages should be. As a Wikia Helper, I'm willing to help you guys out - but, at the same time this is your community and I don't want to ruin how you guys operate around here. So I would advise bringing up the discussion with the admin here first. If you need to contact me more in regards to this, feel free. Thanks. - Wagnike2 15:52, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :* Again apologies about the slow responses. I am definitely still around and still check this site from time to time to see how you guys are doing, which is pretty good. :-) - Wagnike2 19:14, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello Edit: I made the background of that image transparent.. but it still doesn't look great. You can't actually tell how bad it looks when it's a part of your talk bubble though. - Ash Crimson 00:11, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. =D - Ash Crimson 00:15, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey here's a test for the new weapon box colors Here. Tell me if you want anything to change. - Ash Crimson 00:20, May 21, 2010 (UTC) You should pick a color from here and I'll change it to that. - Ash Crimson 00:29, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll get around to changing the colors on the other info boxes in a minute. I don't know how to make the backgrounds transparent... so I'll just make the lighter gray darker. Also, technically Wikiar isn't like in my way or anything. We both have adminship/bureaucrat rights.. so I guess I'm an owner as you put it. =D It'd be nice if he edited more >,> - Ash Crimson 21:45, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Edit: I the weapon one to a lighter red.. since the links wouldn't show up well against any any grays. - Ash Crimson 21:52, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Editx2: It's a pain to get those links to show up on anything. >,> If you think the colors should be changed.. I'd totally understand. - Ash Crimson 22:24, May 21, 2010 (UTC) BLOG CONTEST:you gotta be in it to win it im having a contest for the public, Give me a idea for a mission and i'll select the best of the best.... yaysLOLs :B 21:41, May 21, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks also enter your idea(s) on my talk page Thing is.. The thing is I can't remove bureaucrat rights. The main wiki people are the only ones who can. - Ash Crimson 00:22, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I meant most. - Ash Crimson 01:10, May 22, 2010 (UTC) It was more sarcasm... but I totally did sound like a jerk. (it is over the internet after all) =j - Ash Crimson 03:13, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, but I've kind of resolved it. But calling me a creep, well that was cruel of him. You don't think I'm a creep, do you? I'm not. I was just excited. Plus Karonsarahrocks tells people everytime she updates a blog. MagcargoMan 03:17, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :You helped =D Man, that argument thing wasn't very gentlemanly. I hope I don't have to do that again. >,> - Ash Crimson 03:19, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Frank! (this is not sarcasm). MagcargoMan 03:24, May 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Woah There Don't worry, idc about her or her maturity level lol. She calls me a bitch and tells me to rot in hell. My response: nothing. Not gonna say anything because I'm mature and won't resort to bad language to add to a meaningless, quarrel she has. It's all good Frank West :) --Mistertrouble189 03:20, May 22, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah I'm sure it'll blow over. And if she does do that, I'll let you know. Thanks man--Mistertrouble189 03:25, May 22, 2010 (UTC ::I told her not to star any more fights. We don't need anymore fighting today. It was like a war here! - Ash Crimson 03:47, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: Indeed. I was gonna make some comment about you covering wars, but I don't feel like it. - Ash Crimson 03:52, May 22, 2010 (UTC) heeeeeeeeeeeey I dont erase edits to spite people....you do that!remember :o ya you always edit the same page after i edit it, thats the reason you have over half your edits -.-. I say NO! =DLOLs :B 03:56, May 22, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks lol read my message on ash's page what i say about my blog goes to my blog. and i will stamp your forhead too. Trouble is askin to get kicked in the balls He's undoing passed revisions from me, do something before i cus him off. *See my post on Yoshidude's talk page. (or check out Janet Star and Josh Mannings' history to see why I undid them). I think we need to define what trivia is.--Mistertrouble189 18:13, May 22, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks, I appreciate this and hope she realizes the error of her ways.--Mistertrouble189 22:59, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Both We can use both. I usually use the bubble when I'm posting something longer. The sig thing is probably better for shorter posts. I don't actually know how to use the sig yet.. I'll try it here! - Ash Crimson 04:51, May 23, 2010 (UTC) It works ^_^ I do have to ask Yoshi how to get the time to show up though - Ash Crimson 04:51, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Threats hmmm Block me eh. I'd LOVE to see you try >.> i would destroy you. RE: It had to be done You did the right thing. She needs to grow up and show respect to the admins. It's hard to believe she's only a year younger than me and acts like she's 5. Oh well, hope she learns, for the sake of the wiki.--Mistertrouble189 16:50, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you... ...for resolving the situation with KSR and MagCargoMan. Magcargo understood, plain n simple, and KSR, well, good job on resolving the problem on her. And good job on resolving it peacefully. The Yoshiman 97 (talk) 17:25, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : I understand. She wouldn't stop messing with people even after being told not to 10 times. I feel kinda bad though. - Ash Crimson 21:35, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :: 4001! that's cool. Your getting close to 1000! you have the second highest edit count here.. Not too shabby. ^_^ - Ash Crimson 21:42, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it was kinda cool.. didn't work right though. It's also something we don't really need (yet) because our community's too small. - 04:19, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Congrats, dood! I'd write more.. but I'm using a Wii for internet right now. - Ash